


Betrayal

by jipseebree



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Precious Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, hes 14, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipseebree/pseuds/jipseebree
Summary: Peter is betrayed by a friend.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Betrayal

  
Peter made his way up to the academic decathlon team after school, they were all waiting for the bus to arrive to take them to another school for a competition by the curb. He stood next to his best friend Ned and shucked on his yellow jacket with the rest of the team.   
“Everyone, this is Shawn. He’ll be joining the team.” spoke Mr. Harrington as he gestured to a boy while simultaneously checking the attendance list.   
Aforementioned boy was putting on one of the team’s signature yellow jackets as well. He waved with a small smile. The boy was very tall with long blonde hair. An odd thing to note, Peter thought to himself. He had thick dark eyebrows and a lanky body that made him look similarly to a scarecrow.   
Mr. Harrington looked up when no one moved.   
“Well, say hi, everyone.”  
There were a few unenthusiastic ‘hi shawn’s from the group as the bus pulled up.   
That was the first time he’d met the other boy. 

* * *

The next Monday, he saw him in the hallway. He waved at Peter and Peter waved back. It was ordinary.   
At lunch, Shawn decided to sit with Peter, Ned and MJ.   
“Hey, Shawn” said Ned, biting into a sandwich. The boy smiled.   
“Hey, Ned.” he replied.   
“Peter, MJ.”  
He waved to them each in turn.   
“You guys mind if I sit with you?”  
They made room for him wordlessly.   
“Thanks. You know, you guys are cool for this.”   
The group continued to eat their lunch. They continued their chats as if nothing had happened and Shawn joined in occasionally with his own two cents.   
There was talk of “So, did you see this meme?” and laughter and “did you see this one?” and lunch continued as normal.   
It was all fine, Peter thought. And Shawn continued to go to aca-deca meets and sit at their lunch table. They found out he was a senior, that he joined their team for a good extra curricular on his transcript. They found out he was new to the school because he’d recently been relocated to a new foster family in Queens. 

The boy had been kicked out of several homes and had recently had a fight with his current family. Peter sympathized with the boy as without his aunt May and uncle Ben, Peter too, would be in foster care. It was hard to hear. So when Peter found out the boy had run away from home, he’d offered him a place to stay. Just for the night. Peter did have a bunk bed. He’d just move the storage from the top bunk. It was perfect. 

So after school, they took the train back to Queens on their way to the Parker residence.   
“Thank you so much for letting me come over.” Shawn had said. And Peter had smiled.   
“It’s no problem, really. My Aunt and Uncle are really nice, they’ll be fine with it.” Peter had reassured.   
“Also, I’ve been meaning to ask. And you don’t have to answer of course.” spoke Peter.  
“But I’m just curious. Why is your hair so long?” he asked. The boy was standing holding on to the car’s pole, the other hand on his backpack strap. He tilted his head to the side like a quizzical puppy, as he asked the question.   
The other boy was also standing, but was about a head taller than Peter.   
“Oh! No, it’s fine. I grow it out so when it reaches ten inches, I can donate it to charity.” Peter was shocked, what a kind thing to do. 

They reached their stop and walked the rest of the way to the apartment chatting idly along.  
“So, I know you’re a senior, but how old are you?” Asked Peter as they walked. He kicked away a rock in their path.  
“I’m seventeen but i’ll be eighteen in june. What about you?”   
“I’m fourteen. i‘ll be fifteen pretty soon though.”   
“Aw, you’re a little squirt.” laughed the older boy good naturedly. Peter flushed. 

They reached the apartment in record time and Peter unlocked the door walking inside. The older boy followed.   
“May! I’m home!” he dropped his bag by the door.   
“Oh! Peter! I ordered pizza- who’s this?” asked May walking out from the kitchen with a surprised look on her face.   
“May, this is Shawn. He needs somewhere to go, is it okay if he stays here? Just for tonight.”  
May looked unsure but smiled.   
“Peter, can I talk to you? In the kitchen.”  
Peter looked confused but nodded.   
“I’ll be right back.” he told his new friend.   
The friend nodded and was content to look around the house. Peter followed May into the kitchen.   
“Peter. Honey. You can’t just spring this on me. I only bought two pizzas for the three of us when Ben gets home. Plus, how long have you known this boy? How come i've never heard of him?”   
“Uh, well. I’ve known him for a week, but he seems really nice! And he had a fight with his foster parents so he needs a place to stay.”   
“Peter, honey, you're so sweet. But you don't know him. He could be anyone.”   
Aunt May was right, there was a stranger in their house. Peter had invited him over. But he’d seemed so nice? But there was something… off about him. Peter could feel it. Suddenly he started to get nervous butterflies in his stomach. Aunt May was always right.   
He walked back into the living room when Shawn had taken up residence on the edge of the couch.   
“Hey, Pete.”   
Peter gulped.   
“Hi, so um. You can’t stay here, and I’m really really sorry. Do you need us to call someone for you?”   
Aunt May watched from the kitchen arch way as Peter stumbled out apologies.   
“Nah, that’s okay. I guess I’ll just go then.”  
Peter sweated. He felt guilty.  
“Bye, then.” said the older boy.   
“Bye…” replied Peter as he left. 

* * *

Are you okay?” Peter asked Shawn the next day. The older boy had taken to playing his guitar in front of the school.   
“Fine. I slept in a parking lot last night but that's okay. I’m still mad at my foster parents.” he replied nonchalantly as he strummed.   
“Um… Right…. I’m sorry…my aunt, you know. Um. But you uh, want to walk to class together?” Asked Peter hesitantly.  
“Yeah sure.” said the taller kid and put his guitar away.   
Peter was glad because it seemed like they were still friends. 

Lunch went as usual and the four of them chatted. It just seemed like Shawn liked Peter best, he kept talking to him instead. It was a little awkward.   
After school the two of them took the subway train. Shawn would just get off at his normal stop today.   
The two boys sat down, lucky to have gotten seats and they shared headphones, Peter showing him what type of music he liked. They bonded over a shared song. Peter would never hear that song the same again.   
They were sitting in the back of the car and there weren’t many people considering it wasn’t rush hour just yet.   
“So, you know this song too?”   
“Uh, yeah! This is an amazing song! Of course, I know it.” gushed the younger boy.   
“Hey Peter. I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
And suddenly there was a hand on the smaller boy’s thigh.   
Peter looked down confused as the hand moved to his hip.   
“You can tell me if you want me to stop.” Peter said nothing, still in shock.   
He looked to the older boy in question.   
“I really like you, Peter. And I think we should be more than just friends.” he whispered in the boy’s ear. Again Peter said nothing. It was like someone had taken his voice. He pushed the hands away but they were back again like glue. Peter curled up in his seat, pushing the hands off of him. They pawed at his chest and he pushed them away.   
“You can tell me to stop whenever you want me to.”   
But again, Peter said nothing. He didn't cry, he was too shocked. He didn't know what to do. The scenery passed the windows like nothing was happening as the hands crept too close to his crotch for comfort. And all he could do was sit there and shove at the hands that invaded his space curled up in the smallest ball he could muster.   
Suddenly, the subway stopped and shawn stopped too. This was where he was supposed to get off.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Peter.” he spoke with a wink and left the carriage.   
Peter starred after him. Unsure what had just happened.   
“Was that your boyfriend?” asked a girl his age who he’d seen around school.   
Peter swallowed and shook his head. The girl’s eyebrows went up and she turned around to mind her own business. Peter wished she hadn’t.

A year later and Uncle Ben was dead, Tony Stark was in his life and Peter Parker was suddenly important. Shawn had moved away soon after the incident had happened and Peter had not told a soul. He didn't even think about it. Until today.

He sat with May on the couch.   
“Do you remember that boy who came to our house once and he’d” he paused.  
“He’d had a fight with his foster parents and I was like ‘stay over’?”   
May turned to him with a question written on her face.  
“Well. um he um. he -” he paused again. “He touched me. Like on the subway.”  
Peter looked to May who’s eyes had widened considerably.   
“Like he wouldn't stop touching me and I rolled up into a ball and I tried to push him away-” he rambled.   
“But i couldn't say anything. It’s like the words just wouldn't come out and i don't know why!”  
Tears were welling up in both their eyes. May put a hand over her mouth and a tear rolled out.   
“But like, his hands were all over my body and he touched me on my chest and like.. My thighs and almost you know. Down there. And I pushed him away but he kept coming back-” he stopped to sob.  
May shook her head.   
“Why didn't you say something? It’s been a year. A year, peter!”  
“I know and i’m sorry, but i was scared and he was my friend and if i said anything he might have gotten in trouble and i’m sorry.”  
“Of course he would have gotten into trouble! This is serious! I can't believe you would hide something like this from me.”  
Peter closed his eyes and tears rolled out.   
“We could have told the police!”said May.   
Peter just shrugged.   
“I can’t. I can’t deal with this right now. Can you go to your room and let me think?”   
Peter nodded and went to his room where he threw himself on the bed and cried.   
How could he have let someone touch him like that? How could he have trusted that boy? He’d been his friend! He felt betrayed. But he did say ‘tell me if you want me to stop’ and Peter hadn’t. He hadn't said a word. Only sat there like a log. He wondered if that girl thought bad of him. Thought he was dirty for letting that boy touch him when he wasn't his boyfriend. A slut at fourteen. And Peter cried harder. May was angry with him. Obviously, this was all his fault. Why hadn’t he just told? 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all happened to me when i was 15 years old on a school bus in Texas with a boy named shawn. ( although its been what- 6 years since it happened so who knows if thats his name. I forgot.) But i figured i'd write him exactly how he was because i wasn't about to protect his identity any longer. almost everything that happened was word for word what happened to me. My mom was not supportive the first time i told her, she had the same reaction as May here. And she wanted to tell the school but it had been an entire year. i retold her twice and now she is supportive of me. i have no idea what happened to him tbh. disappeared off the face of the earth. But i still have the scars from that day. I remember googling the definition of sexual assault and tbh i still dont know if this counts and i really did sit there like a log. Peter's thoughts at the end were my thoughts and i still wonder what that girl thought of me. But Its taken me many many years to get over what happened to me and every time i read about Skip i relive it. so FUCK SKIP WESTCOTT AND FUCK SHAWN WHATSHISFACE.


End file.
